just mistakes
by 20eKUraN13
Summary: A misunderstanding took all the trust he had on his friend... now the one who was left behind needs to mend the pains that he had accidentally given... Until the two make another chance to be together again...a SasuNaru fic.
1. part two

**Just mistakes**

**Disclaimer: **For the second time, I wanted to say that Naruto isn't mine, even how much I wanted to hugs Naruto and Sasuke plushie , he belongs to Kishimoto-san. Thank you.

**A/n:**

this is sasunaru, a Shounen-ai fic,

the characters will be a bit ooc,

some grammar errors because I suck on grammar things,

and enjoy reading...

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_Poem_

**Part two**

_Then suddenly I felt the tears flow in my eyes,_

_I couldn't forget the days that gone by,_

_Never did I thought it would end that soon._

_Now every time I think of you, I'll always regret what I had done,_

_That I had hurt you so much, I've given you terrible pain._

_I never thought how stupid I am, to let you suddenly go away,_

_Without letting you know how I really feel,_

_The emotion that I haven't recognized then._

Sasuke POV:

I felt the tears descend on my eyes once more, as I had brought to mind all over again of the day you had left, "Dobe gotta let know you know that you're mistaken regarding me being cold-hearted... Hell! If you could observe me at this moment perhaps you will immediately laugh and inform everybody how pathetic I am. Yes, I'm weak... fragile for the reason that you're not here... frail because I had harmed you... puny because I am aware of that you will detest me without end... useless because there's nothing I could do to reverse the past and correct it..."

Naruto POV:

I-I... I am so sorry Sasuke... I should have not forced myself to be your friend, I should have gripped the truth that we are two different persons... never could we fit in to each other, for it isn't right at all ... then I could have not experienced a great deal of pain... then all shall be pleased for no one would suffer..."

Slowly the picture of the past had recurred on my mind, taking me back over again to the reason why I left Konoha.

_Flashback: 2 years after Sasuke was retrieved_

_Third Person Omniscient_

_Naruto was walking down the streets all set to meet up with Sasuke, little did he know that the dark-haired shinobi was presently trailing him by jumping trees to trees. 'Hmmm... Where could he be?' he asked himself, still not becoming aware that the one he's waiting for was hiding on the bushes. While Sasuke exclaimed to his self, 'Hehehe...the baka still didn't detected me...' while still hiding on the bushes, 'this is fun...'_

_Ten minutes had passed, but Sasuke was still out of view, so our little kitsune grew impatient, "Saaaaaasuuuuukeeeee!!!!!! You're hiding again, you bastard! I should have known, you constantly do this to me."_

_Sasuke, while trying to control his laughter, revealed his self to Naruto. "Hmph! You're so dense; all the time I'm just following you! You're weak, baka, and still useless," he explained in his impassive voice but deep inside he had raised his hand on a victory sign. 'Well, an annoyed Naruto with a pout on his face really looks adorable, and this cute kitsune is by now in this appearance. Hehehe...' but it never came upon his mind that this would be the last time he'll enjoy an angry Naruto._

"_Shut up, asshole!" that was the only words he retorted to the offense and walked away, but was instantly stopped by the stoic boy's voice._

"_Naruto... Matte! 'What should I say... should I say sorry?' Go- we're going to practice tomorrow, I give my word that I'll be on time, and no more playing pranks 'hey Sasuke you should have apologized', ok?!" Sasuke informed the blonde._

_The yellow-haired shinobi replied, nodding on agreement "Ok, I'll come! Better stay put on your promise or else! Well, bye!" then straight away added, "'Maybe I can invite him to accompany me,' well, I'm going to Ichiraku, wanna join me, asshole?"_

"_Hmmm... 'Maybe I can lessen his anger toward me if I would go together with him' sounds good to me, dobe; I'll come if there would no free ramen treat coming from me!" Sasuke responded unemotionally, while trying to conceal the blush on his cheeks._

"_Well, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, while also trying to hide from view of Sasuke the tint of red on his cheeks, but there was a tad of hurt on his tone of voice, 'can't he soften his tone more often, his ,chilly voice gives a fragment of ache in my chest... well, maybe I should be used to it at this time... I think..." then wiped away his feelings about the issue and just smiled to himself while running to arrive at the ramen house._

_The blonde-haired Chuunin got through to the ramen house then had waited for the dark-haired one to get there. Unknown to our kitsune, his rival friend was blocked by swarm of girls that was called as Sasuke's fan club. _

"_Sasuke-kun!!!!!" all the fan girls screamed when they spotted their all-time crush Uchiha Sasuke walking down the streets. At that instant, all of the girls were there, trying to astonish Sasuke, but as usual failed to do so. For the reason that this boy who they admire most have deep feelings for his blonde-haired rival, which they still don't know, will never take notice on whatever they do. Except if they try to harm his blonde kitsune._

'_Ah, here comes the trouble... why can't they just stop on chasing me...they're simply a waste of time!!!' and with a frown he tried all he can do to dispose the girls as early as possible, "I have to go, so get out of my way!!!" 'Bitches!!!! Hell! I'm wasting my time that I may possibly be with my precious Naru-chan with these filthy girls.'_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun, that hurts! But ok we'll let go of you if you'll respond on our question, only one question," one of the girls suggested, "well, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Fine!" he retorted out, "question me?"_

"_Well, Sasuke-kun, from our informants, we had found out that you're interacting with the rabble-rouser, raucous, sickening and unattractive Naruto, it isn't true, ne? Because in no way a well-liked, good-looking, silent boy like you will be friends with a fool, a dupe!" one of the girls asked with a hint of overconfidence in her voice._

"_Hihihi... of course, Sasuke-kun don't go with orphans and losers," another girl commented._

"_Sasuke-kun is great, unlike Naruto who is lowly and awful," one more girl stated. Then all of the girls around the stoic boy was laughing their hearts out as they describe their Sasuke the best and Naruto the worst._

_Sasuke hearing the bad and mean words they are describing Naruto was getting enraged with fury 'Hell! Never in my life had my blood boiled this hard...they had no privileged to term the one I like most that way! They are the disgusting ones! As if they know him very well, as if I'm not an orphan like him! They don't know the loneliness and hatred he is facing on his entire life, they are bitches!' "Well, you don't need to be bothered if I am hanging out with him, he's better to be with than inferior fellows like you. So leave me and Naruto on our own, you understand, or else you'll be meeting death earlier." Sasuke answered his voice filled of resentment, now reaching the highest limit of his wrath. Then he left them there taken aback.._

_While Sakura, after hearing Sasuke's voice full of emotion he don't let anyone to see, can't believe that Naruto, their obnoxious and worthless teammate, was that important to Sasuke prepared a big plan. She altered her self to Naruto to ask the genius Uchiha about who he truly loves._

_While on Sasuke's mind only one thing was essential and that was to finally append his whole day with his dobe. 'So where is Naruto?' the dark-haired boy thought while looking all around, 'maybe he is now inside Ichiraku' so he swiftly headed to his valued person's much loved ramen shop but was stopped by a hand on his wrist that had grasped him from his back. "NANI?!" he yelled then glanced around only to notice that the blond was the one holding him. 'Oh! It is just Naruto,' "Well, let's head to the ramen shop," I offered, but to my shock he had refused._

'_Whoa! This plot will work out I'm positive of this.' "Ahm... Sasuke, may we have a conversation in private... if you're not hectic at all 'Go Sakura you can accomplish this!' the fake Naruto requested._

'_Nani?! Did he fail to keep in his mind that he's the one who invited me to Ichiraku?! Perhaps this is simply a change in idea, oh well, I could go.' "Sounds fine to me. The lake is near, we could talk there, dobe," he accepted the suggestion, "Let's go!" and both of them, fake Naruto aka Sakura and Sasuke, proceeded to the lake._

_While the true Uzumaki Naruto grew impatient waiting for his brunette teammate to arrive, 'Hell! Is he hiding from me for a second time?! Well... if I saw you Sasuke I swear I'll kick your ass.' Anonymous to him that his dear Uchiha had been asked over by a fake Naruto, he looked for Sasuke._

_While the two other shinobi arrived at the lake, the fake Naruto start on speaking, "Ahm... Sasuke-kun 'oops, wrong greeting'..." _

_Sasuke still trying to seek out for the right reason why his cherished one invited him was astounded when Naruto termed his name with a kun, so he asked, "What did you say?"_

"_Well, I said that I'm going to pose you a question Sasuke 'ha... at least he didn't notice it?' Is it fair with you?" the fake Naruto asked over again, now preventing adding a kun on Sasuke's name._

"_Fine with me! Spit it out!" Sasuke approved, 'maybe it is just a simple mistake, but I really feel something odd about this' "well... ask me at this instant!"_

"_Oh! Ahm... Sasuke have you ever had someone to be fond of or to feel affection for? Like, your most precious person, have you come across of her? Who is her, or what is your type of girl? 'Be ready Ino, Sasuke-kun will, at this moment, reveal how much he likes me, hehehe...' well Sasuke would you respond to me?"_

'_This is unusual, the entire time we're in the lake today, he hadn't given me any profanities, and why would he open a topic like that... OMG! Did he discover it out... but he is referring to a girl so possibly he doesn't know.' "Fine! I'll admit it to you..." he breathe deeply, "I like someone... that person is a very wonderful one, cheerful, vibrant, bubbly, cute, charming, sweet, and caring, the person in no doubt an angel to my eyes, for that individual is a picture of perfection, from hair, to face, to body, and even on personality. I could never ask more..."_

'_I-it all refers to me...he had described me like an angel... I'm the fortunate one... Yes, it is me he adores!!!!!!' "Well... Sasuke you still didn't let me know who it is" the imitation Naruto pouted, 'Well better imitate Naruto's action, even how disgusting it is.'_

'_Don't look like a pout from the original one... Now I sensed who it is... let's catch sight of what would be 'her' response to this... get ready Sakura for you had messed what could be a enchanting moment of mine with Naruto on Ichiraku.' "Well Naruto, you're slightly dense today, ne?! The one I really like is no other than you, I like you," the stoic boy responded, "well are you happy now of ruining my day, Sakura?"_

_Then the fake Naruto turned back to Sakura, "I didn't ruined your day! I am saving the great Uchiha Sasuke from the claw of Devil Naruto... See! Now you're saying that you like that idiot... Don't you ever say Sasuke that you like Naruto... no way! You're not a fag... you're Uchiha Sasuke so you couldn't like him... of course all along you know it's me and you just wanted to tell that you like me, it is not Naruto, but is it I you like, ne?!" tears taking shape in her eyes._

"_Well Sakura... you're right I know that you're just a fake 'but I didn't realize it faster, hell! I was enjoying the company of a fake! Yuck!' but I am true to my words. I would never take back my words, but the feeling was not for you...remember it is not for you! It is really for Naruto..."_

"_Then Sasuke-kun, I would never bothered you all over again, all I wish is a simple hug... 'Naruto, you're indeed a fortunate one, Sasuke-kun truly loves you....' could I hug you, for the very final time, may I?" Sakura pleaded._

'_How dare her to ask a hug from me after wasting my time... ok, fine! She is lucky my kitsune like her... This would be the last time...' "Fine with me! But this is final and you'll just do it for a few seconds," Sasuke finally agreed then Sakura hugged him._

_While at that time the little kitsune arrived at the lake and heard Sasuke saying something like 'I like you' to someone so he thought he would just steal a look and was distressed to see Sakura hugging Sasuke and Sasuke not backing away. 'So she is the one... Well I hope for their happiness...' _

_Sasuke becoming aware of Naruto's chakra somewhere around them, he quickly backed away and attempted to look for the blond. While Sakura, detecting that Sasuke sensed something, asked, "Sasuke-kun, what is it?"_

_The emotionless teen, ignoring the question, just continued to look around when he finally saw Naruto standing on a tree, "Naruto..." the Chuunin just stared on the blond, shock and regrets in his eyes. Regrettably Naruto didn't notice it at all because his tears were somehow blocking his sight._

"_Sasuke... Sakura-chan... Sorry to disturb your romantic moment... I'll just go... Bye!" Naruto apologized, while trying tears to conceal the tears on his eyes._

"_Matte!!! Naruto it is not that, you're a mistaken... Sasuke-kun and I aren't... " Sakura tried to explain but Naruto was now out of sight. "Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry... it's all my faults... forgive me..." the pink-haired girl glanced to Sasuke then asked for forgiveness._

"_It's okay... I'm fine... I'll just explain everything to him... you go home..." Sasuke responded back, while Sakura just nodded and walked home submissively with her head bowed out of shame for what she had done._

_After Sakura had departed, Sasuke decided to head to Naruto's apartment to express regret but only found the cute boy peacefully sleeping. 'He truly gives the impression of being like an angel... I'll be back tomorrow... then all will be all right' he whispered to himself and then proceeded home._

_The sad and depressing night had vanished and a very astonishing morning took place. For everybody this will be a pleasant and fresh life, but for the few this was the start of a very mournful occasion. _

_Sasuke aroused as early as 3 p.m., took a bath and dressed up, then without delay headed to the blonde's residence, to clarify the whole thing. Sadly, the dark-haired Chuunin was welcomed by a clean and neat house; all were arranged and in order, except for the cabinet that was empty of clothes and garments, with only an envelope placed on it._

_Because of great concern and curiosity, the boy picked up the envelope and saw pieces of folded paper addressed to Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, Sakura and Sasuke. So he got the letter addressed to him, distributed the others to the one addressed to it and in the long run departed home. In the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke read his letter:_

_Sasuke,_

_I'm so sorry for taking your time out of Sakura-chan... Sorry for thinking that we were friends, you could have just informed me that you wanted to use your time with her than with me... I could have understood, and then I should have not waited for you..._

_But I really wanted to show gratitude to you... for everything... for friendship even it could not be real... for camaraderie... I wish for your pleasure and contentment with Sakura-chan, Sasuke._

_Naruto_

_That day, Sasuke's heart had broken to pieces, scattered by the winds of depression that wrapped him in the past, since he had just let the one he loved and cared most be gone again._

_End Flashback_

---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o--o

A/n: I really would really appreciate if you could give me some review

and comments to improve my works. Thank you.


	2. part three

**Just mistakes**

**Disclaimer: **I wanted to say that Naruto isn't mine, even though how much I wanted to, he belongs to Kishimoto-san. 'Coz if I do, it will be Naruto and Sasuke, together. Thank you.

**A/n:**

this is sasunaru, a Shounen-ai fic,

the characters will be a bit ooc,

some grammar errors because I suck on grammar things,

advanced happy birthday to Naruto, oct.10,

and enjoy reading...

'Thoughts'

_Poem_

**Part three **

_Please come back, Please be with me again,_

_If you won't, I think I'll be insane._

_I'll do everything I need to,_

_I'll search the world to find you_

_And sends you in my hearts again._

Third Person Omniscient Bridge

'Every night, he is sleeping late; I'm getting worried on him more each day! It's my entire fault, if only I simply became conscious that my feeling for Sasuke-kun is just a simple childhood crush then nothing like this would ensue. I should have acknowledged undoubtedly the feelings of Lee for me, and then all will be alright. Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun... I hope for you to find each other again... be in somebody's company again and be glad...' then Sakura spotted Sasuke approaching, "Hey! Sasuke-kun, you're not on time once more... we'll not as delayed as Kakashi-sensei... let's go!"

"Sakura, have you caught sight of Kakashi-sensei? Do you think he'll come today?" Sasuke just called out, "Well... I'm setting up on looking for the dobe... Hey! His birthday is drawing closer and I yearning to set my eyes on him soon... then I'll greet him, well... Sakura, do you have something you would like to say to Naruto when I finally came across him?"

'He's so cheerful today... maybe he planned this all along' "Well... Sasuke-kun, I believe that would be nice, do you want me to come?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Nope, no need, I can handle myself" the dark-haired boy declined with assurance on his word. 'Hell! I'll do everything to get hold of my kitsune again. I really miss him...'

Then Kakashi-sensei arrived, 20 minutes late of call time a/n: well... everybody knows that Kakashi is usually late by hours, in some fics, so this is a miracle , who was eyeing on his students heard their conversation. "Well... Sasuke, I assume you're too strong-minded to do that but you still have need of Hokage's authorization, and it is atypical for a ninja to take a trip single-handedly. However if you're certainly positive to do it unaccompanied then, go home and pack. I'll speak to Hokage-sama."

"Fine, I'll arrive on Hokage tower after I bundle my stuffs... Bye!" Sasuke replied a tad of bliss in his tone.

"Of course," then Kakashi proceeded to Hokage tower. Upon reaching the tower, the sensei headed to the Hokage's headquarter. The task was talked about and was approved. A few minutes later, while Kakashi and Tsunade were discussing to each other, the Uchiha arrived.

"Well... It is good that you're at last here," Kakashi started, "well... Hokage-sama approved on your idea and considered it as a mission, Godaime-sama will give you details about everything, so I'll be parting now. Somebody's waiting for me 'still need to inform my last student and don't want to mess out with an angry Iruka'," then he disappeared with a puff.

Therefore Sasuke, who was left with the Hokage, paid attention to the explanation. Tsunade began, "Well... Sasuke, we are both on familiar terms with why Naruto moved out the village, right?!" she made it clear, "so I don't want you to press Naruto on the idea of coming back, particularly if the lesions of the past is still fresh in his mentality and that concerns typically of you."

"I am aware of it, Hokage-sama; I'll do my best for everyone's safety especially for Naruto's wellbeing... I'll head off today... Arigato, Godaime-sama," and then Sasuke departed.

When Sasuke was at long last gone, a petite smile graced on Tsunade's lips, 'I feel all of this is merely a uncomplicated misinterpretation, I witness on Sasuke's eyes that he is concerned about Naruto more than he is to other people, he likes him more than anyone else, I sense it.'

---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o--o

A/n: I am not a very good writer, so this fic would be so boring to

many people, but I am really glad if someone finds this good and

interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

20eKUraN11

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
